The One That Got Away
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Genderswap! Quinn! Rachel is a single mother raising her son with her two best friends. But what happens when that person shows up and wants to be in her life? Will she let him back in her life? Or will it all go to waist? Pezberry and Brittberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**The One That Got Away**

**A Faberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: The One That Get's The Surprise**

**Pairings: Fabery, Brittana, Klain, Tike, Karley, Sartie (Sugar and Artie) **

**Friendships: Pezberry, Hummelberry, Anderberry, Brittberry, **

**Summary For Ch. 1: Rachel is a single mother. **

**Rated: Rated PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: New Story! Hope this one will be good! :) **

**P.S. Genderswap! Quinn**

**...**_Four Years Ago_

_"What do you mean you want me to get an abortion?" She yelled in anger. "Are you out of your fucking mind!" _

_"No I'm not out of my fucking mind!" He yelled back. "I want you to get the damn abortion!" _

_"Well it's not your desicion now is it!" She yelled. "I can't fucking believe you!" _

_"Well I can't fucking believe you!" He yelled back at her. "I can't fucking raise a kid! Do you know what that will do to me! It will ruin my reputation!" _

_She couldn't believe that he had said that. "Are you fucking serious! You don't want to raise this child with me because of your god damn reputation! What about me! Is that why you dated me was so you wouldn't look pathetic in front of your friends. So you would look all lonely and single!" She yelled to him. "Or what was it. You going behind my back and fucking all the girls that you can!" _

_He had it. He was done. He walked right up to her and slapped her right across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." _

_Tears forming in her face. She glared up at the blonde and tried not to cry to as hard as she is now. "Go to hell." She walked away and never looked back. She didn't make eye contact the boy and she didn't want him in her and her baby's life. It was her and her little one growing inside. She was going to do all that she can to protect her little baby inside. _

_Twenty minutes later she arrived at the Lopez house. She thought it was weird that Santana Lopez wanted to be best friends. She didn't mind at all. It was more of a shock to her really. She knocked on the door and five seconds later, the Latina had opened the door with a frown on her face. _

_"Rachel... What the hell happened?" She asked with anger in her voice. _

_Rachel tried wiping the tears, but they kept coming down. "He... He didn't want to be apart of it... He wanted... He wanted me to get an abortion." _

_"Seriously?" She nodded. "Did he... Did he hit you?" She remembered the sting still left on her right cheek. She nodded lightly making the Latina friend get angrier. "I'm going to kill him." _

_She shook her head no and just fell into Santana's arms. "Don't bother. He left right after I broke up with him." _

_"Good for you Rach. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up okay." Rachel didn't know how she was going to do this. A single mother. No one their but your two best friends. And the love and support of her family and theirs. Eight months later. Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had named him Elijah Noel Berry. _

_Rachel was holding Elijah in her arms when tears started forming in her eyes. "My boy. I won't no one hurt you. I'll protect you with my life. I'll promise you that." She kissed his forehead and just held him. She had thought about what would have happened if she was forced to abort her baby. She hated the thought of killing something human. It's not right. _

_"I'll protect you baby I promise." _

_End Flashback_

_Four Years Later _

"Hey Rae. Do you know where Elijha's shoes are?"

Santana and Brittany had moved to New York with Rachel to be closer and to help out. They had all moved in and Rachel was more than thrilled. She still kept contact with the other New Direction members except for one. She didn't want that memory of him. She wanted to keep her son away from the man that had left. That had wanted her to abort her baby. The man that made her feel like she wasn't wanted. And now her she is. New York with her three favorite people. And she coulnd't help but feel like on top of the world.

"Um. Check towards the front door. Or check Lord Tubbington's food. You know how he likes to put stuff in there." She ccould help but smil at the memory of her son putting things in Brittany's cats food. Like last week he had put her car keys in the litter box and no one could find them for days. They had all asked the little boy where the keys were, but all he did was say _'Secret mama.' _ The next day when Brittany was cleaning the litter box, she had noticed some keys and immediatly knew who's the were. It took Rachel about five hours to clean. And she wasn't happy about it.

"Yeah. Or the litter box... Ew."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the disgust face Santana was making. She was finishing up the dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. She had wondered who was here at seven in the morning. Sighing, she dried her hands and went to open the door. But what she didn't know, was that when she opened the door, her eyes had widened at the person she thought she'd never seen again in her entire life.

"Quinten..."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what'd you guys think? Let me know if I should continue! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The One That Got Away**

**A Faberry Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: The One That Has The Broken Heart**

**Pairings: Fabery, Brittana, Klain, Tike, Karley, Sartie (Sugar and Artie) **

**Friendships: Pezberry, Hummelberry, Anderberry, Brittberry, **

**Summary For Ch. 2: Rachel has flashbacks of getting her heart broken **

**Rated: Rated PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything But the Made Up Story and The Made Up Characters! **

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new update! :) **

**P.S. Genderswap! Quinn**

**...**_"Quinten..." _

"Hey Rachel."

She couldn't believe it. He was actually here. At her apartment. Smiling down on her. She knew it was going to happen eventually. But she had hoped it was later on than now. She didn't want Quinten to see her baby. She didn't want him to have a father who was nothing but a manwhore. She didn't want Elijah to be exposed to that kind of behavior. Even though he's starting to get those terrible two's again, even though he's four.

She remember's back when her and Quinten would just break up and than make up. Honestly... It was stressful. It was hard. She was getting tired of all the heart breaks and than after they had made up, all the sex. She loved the sex trust me. But she'd get tired of it because basically, it was every fucking single day.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was walking towards the auditorium to met Quinten when he heard laughter. She recognized that laugh. But theo ther laugh she couldn't put out. She got closer and listened into the conversation between her boyfriend and some other chick that isn't her._

_"Are you sure you girlfriend won't mind?" The mystery girl asked. _

_He chuckled. "I don't care what she thinks. I was going to break up with her anyways." He told her. _

_"I don't know Quinten. I just. I feel bad. I mean your cheating on your girlfriend." _

_He sighed. "Look. What she won't know won't hurt her. So can we please do this?" _

_She nodded and the two ended up having sex in the closet. Rachel had heard the whole thing. She now had tears in her eyes. She went towards a locker in front of the closet and slid down them. Still crying. When the door opened, her head was down with tears still flowing and a gasp. _

_Rachel looked up and glared at the pair._

_"Rae... Rachel... I... I can explain." He said hesitantly. _

_She shook her head, stood up and went towards him. "We. Are done." She walked off and never looked back. _

_"Rachel! Come on Rachel!" He screamed. She didn't seem to turn around. She kept walking and turned a corner so she wouldn't see the dissapointment in her ex boyfriend. _

_End of Flashback_

"You look good Rachel." He told her with a smile.

She didn't know what to say but, "Thanks..." She said with an unhappy tone. "Again. What the hell are you doing here?"

He sighed and looked down. Feeling guilty knowing that he's hurt her to many times.

_Flashback_

_"Quinten?" She asked him softly, as they were laying on his bed after having what seemed to be the fifth time they've had sex. _

_"Yes love?" He asked her, rubbing his arm up and down her own. _

_"Do you really love me? Or are you just using me again?" She asked feeling hurt. _

_"I um... I..." he knew he wasn't. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings. _

_She got the hint. She sat up, put her shirt and got out of the bed. She searched for more of her clothes and began to leave. "Well I hope your happy. Because we." She motioned to the two of them. "Are done." She walked out and slammed the door to Quinten's front door. _

_End of Flashback_

"Quinten... What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him once more.

"I... I came here to apologize." He said softly. Throwing his head back down.

Rachel was now furious. "Are you fucking kidding me!" She yelled.

Before he could speak. He saw someone he didn't want to see at this moment.

"What the hell are you doing hear Fabray!" The Latina yelled.

"_Santana_." Rachel hisses.

"What!" She yelled. "Like what the actual fuck!" She kept yelling more. "I could fucking kill you right now!"

"Santana." Rachel replied. "Please."

"I can't!" She yelled. "I can't! You know what he's done to you! Do you know how much shit, he's put you through! He's put you through hell, Rachel! And your letting him get away with it!"

Rachel had tears in her eyes. She looked down and than immediatly walked out of the room. She didn't want anyone to see her. All she wanted to do, is hold her son and cry for a little while.

Once Rachel walked out of the room. Santana turned to Quinten and glared at the blonde boy. "You have some fucking nerve to show up here." She started out. "Do you know how much shit you put her through?" She asked.

"I know I hurt her okay. But I want things to be different. I've changed." He said.

Santana shook her head. "I don't believe you for one moment Fabray. Do us all a favor... And leave. Because right now. Your just going to hurt her even more."

He sighed. Looked at Santana and nodded. "Alright. I'll go." He said finally. "But I'm not giving up." And with that. He walked away.

She slammed the door and headed straight for Rachel's room. She knocked on her door and her a slight come in. She walked in and saw that Rachel was holding her son in her arms. Santana knew she shouldn't have raised her voice at her. But the moment she saw Quinten Fabray. She knew that she had to do something.

"Is he gone?" Rachel asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah. But he said he isn't giving up so. He'll probably be here again so."

"He's not going to give up... No matter how hard he tries." She told the Latina.

She nodded and let her head hang low. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

Rachel sighs. "I know... Just try and be calm the next time he comes around. I don't want Elijah picking up that kind of language."

The Latina nodded. "I'm am sorry Rachel."

"I know. It's okay."

The two made up by watching movies. They called it family time because thats what they were...

A family.

**...**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Let me know! **


End file.
